Misconceptions
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Destiny.' Arthur and Merlin are living happily after meeting for the first time after years of writing. That is until they decide to introduce each other to their parents. Please R&R. Dedicated to Cathcer 1984.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Here is the sequel to the one shot 'Destiny' read that first if you haven't already.**_

_**This one shot. (The longest one shot I have ever wrote.) Is dedicated to Cathcer 1984. She asked me to write a sequel and here it is. Thank you for your help :) x**_

_**This is malexmale. And Uther and Hunith are ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that.)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) **_

* * *

><p>It was a few months later and Arthur and Merlin never went a day without seeing each other. Or night. Merlin would either stay over at Arthur's, or Arthur would stay over at Merlin's. Merlin had some of his clothes and other things at Arthur's in case he stopped over and Arthur had some things of his at Merlin's that he kept there.<p>

Exactly one month after their meeting for the first time, Arthur brought Merlin an i-pod. Arthur had noticed that Merlin's was scratched and even had some tape on it where it was cracked a little. Arthur went out and brought a top of the range one like his and put all the songs that was on his old one on to his new one.

_**Flashback.**_

_Arthur let himself into Merlin's flat with the key Merlin gave him two weeks ago. "Merlin?"_

_"Kitchen." Merlin yelled out. Arthur walked into the small kitchen and saw Merlin making a drink. He wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and rested his chin on Merlin's right shoulder, breathing in deeply, inhaling Merlin's scent that he could easily loose himself in. "I have a present for you. It is our one month anniversary of the first time we kissed, had sex. One month since we met for the first time after years of writing."_

_Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and placed a kiss on his lips before looking down at the box in his hand. "Arthur you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything."_

_"I have you. That's all I need."_

_"And you are all I need Arthur."_

_"I still like to treat you though."_

_Merlin sighed. "I wish you wouldn't so much. It sometimes make me feel bad because I can't treat you as much."_

_"I don't want you too Merlin. And anyway. Having you is better than anything my money can buy, so it doesn't matter how many times I treat you or how much money I spend on you, you will always give me better by letting me be yours."_

_Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I love you." he said and took the box from Arthur to see what Arthur had bought him._

_**End of flashback.**_

Arthur walked into Merlin's flat with his father. After a few months of dating, they both decided to introduce each other to their parents. Arthur frowned when he called out Merlin's name but got no answer. He knew Merlin was home. "Isn't he home?"

"He should be father."

"I want to meet him, I'd like to see just how he has managed to make you this happy. Walking around with a smile on your face all day."

Arthur smiled and walked across Merlin's flat to his bedroom. "Merlin?" he called again.

"Arthur I have found him." Uther called out. Arthur walked to where he heard his father and saw him stood there with a smile on his face. "I don't think he even knows we are here Arthur."

Arthur looked in the kitchen and had to laugh when he saw Merlin dancing along to the music on his i-pod. Oblivious to the two Pendragons' behind him, shaking his hips whilst bouncing his head up and down.

Merlin, whilst swaying his hips, turned around and felt himself freeze when he saw Arthur staring at him with a smile on his face and, who Merlin only guessed as Uther, stood there watching him with an eyebrow raised.

"Merlin this is my father, Uther. Father, this is Merlin, the person who is behind me having a smile on my face all day everyday."

Merlin blushed and moved forward and shook Uther's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Pendragon."

"Nice to meet you too Merlin. And call me Uther please. So I finally get to put a face to the name."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "What have you been saying?"

Arthur moved forward and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Nothing but the truth."

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks Arthur kept getting on at Merlin for wanting to meet Hunith. Merlin was trying to put it off for as long as he could as Merlin knew that his mother, despite being poor, she was a stubborn woman who never liked to accept handouts. And all of these gifts that Arthur had been buying Merlin, he knew she would see it as though Arthur was trying to buy Merlin's affection.<p>

It was two days later and Arthur was stood in Merlin's living room, waiting whilst Merlin answered the door. Arthur couldn't wait to meet Hunith, he was looking forward to it.

Merlin however. Wasn't. He knew just what his mum would think of Arthur, once she chose to believe something there was no way of getting her to believe different as Hunith was a very stubborn woman. Merlin took a deep breath and opened the door to his flat and smiled at him mum who smiled back and gave him a hug.

Merlin hugged back and led his mum into the living room where Arthur was waiting patiently. Merlin introduced them both and Hunith shook Arthur's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Arthur."

"You too Mrs Emrys."

"Please. Call me Hunith." she said. Hunith sat down and Merlin inwardly groaned when he saw his mum sit down, her eyes looking all around the flat, looking at the things that Arthur had brought him or gave him. He knew what was coming as soon as Hunith had Merlin on her own.

Merlin went and made them all a drink and they sat and talked and Hunith even laughed at some of the things that Arthur told. When Arthur stood up and excused himself before making his way to the bathroom, Merlin prepared himself for what he knew was about to come.

When Merlin heard the bathroom door close, he looked at his mum who looked right back at him. _Here it comes. _He thought.

"Merlin you have really surprised me."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur. Look at this place. This isn't your flat. Everything here belongs to Arthur. This is your flat and he sometimes spend the night. More like this is his flat and you sometimes spend the night."

Merlin sighed. "Mother."

Hunith knew that Merlin was frustrated because it was the only time he would address her as 'mother.'

"This is my flat. These things you see are all mine, they are what Arthur has brought me for each anniversary."

"What anniversary? You haven't even been together for a year yet."

"To Arthur anniversaries are in months, not years and anyway I told him he didn't have to as I have nothing to buy for him in return."

"And what does he say to that?"

"That he doesn't want anything. Me giving him my heart is more value then anything his money can buy." Merlin was getting more angry as he spoke as Hunith did nothing but shake her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Arthur opened the bathroom door and stopped when he heard Hunith's voice. He saw Hunith looking sideways at Merlin and Merlin sat facing his mother, his back to Arthur.<p>

"Face it Merlin. You are a kept man. I didn't raise you that way. It's pathetic. In my eyes. Arthur throws his money at you. A person who has struggled through life, he says jump and you say how high. I bet you don't even love him do you."

Merlin felt his jaw drop and eyebrows raise. It was now his turn to shake his head in disbelief at his mum.

* * *

><p>Arthur who only saw Merlin shake his head when Hunith said that Merlin didn't love him, couldn't believe it. He quietly closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. A tear making it's way down his cheek. Merlin didn't love him, he didn't hear Merlin say that but him shaking his head at his mum when she said that he doesn't was enough.<p>

Arthur hastily wiped his eyes and looked in the mirror, when he showed no signs of being upset, he left the bathroom and made his way back to Merlin and Hunith. He would keep up a pretense and confront Merlin when his mum left.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when she left Merlin had just shut the door and walked up to Arthur and kissed him, Merlin pulled back when he didn't feel Arthur kiss him back. "What's up?"<p>

"I'll tell you what's up. I go to the bathroom, when I open the door to come back I hear Hunith bad mouthing me and having a go at you, telling you that you are like a kept man. I throw money at you and say jump and straight away Merlin says how high. At this point I think to myself. What a load of bollocks. Merlin will see her right and tell her how it is. But no. You Merlin just sit there, you don't defend me or speak up on my behalf or anything.

And do you know what the best part is? I am completely yours Merlin. There is no-one. I repeat no-one who I have ever loved more. I just have a need to be with you all the while. To me a minute without you is wasted. I was stupid to think you felt the same."

"Arthur-"

"But when Hunith says to you 'I bet you don't even love him do you' I feel my heart literally break when I see you shake your head."

Merlin moved forward reached his hands out to touch Arthur, but Arthur flinched away, a look of disgust on his face. Merlin felt the tears well up in his eyes and did nothing to stop them run down his cheeks at Arthur's words and actions. "Arthur. Please. That wasn't-"

"You know what Merlin. I'm done. Find yourself another rich bastard to swallow your lies." Arthur snatched his coat and without a second glance back, Arthur stormed from Merlin's flat. Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that day and Arthur hadn't returned any of his calls or replied to any of his texts. Merlin never left his flat, he told Gaius he was unwell and that he wouldn't be in, he put on a fake voice for his mum telling her all was well.<p>

But all wasn't well. It was far from well. Not only did Merlin not go out anywhere. He hardly ever slept or ate. Merlin really did hit an all time low when Arthur dumped him and walked out of his life. Merlin would just sit and cry and just when he felt he could cry no more, he would think of Arthur's last words and actions to him and the tears would come flowing down his cheeks again.

* * *

><p>Merlin had decided to move back to Ireland. Now Arthur wanted nothing to do with him, he decided that there was nothing there left for him. To get to Ireland, Merlin needed money and quick. He sold everything in his flat and because he sold everything cheap to get money fast, everything was gone within a week. Merlin stood there in his now empty flat apart from a box that was sat in the middle of the room. Merlin slowly walked from the flat, glancing at himself in the mirror on the wall by the door that was there when he moved in. He cringed at the reflection, the slightly sunken face caused by little food he had been eating, the red eyes from crying. The bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Merlin sighed and shut the door behind him, he locked the door and shoved the keys back through the letter box, picked his small bag up that contained his clothes and he made his way on foot to the bus station that would drop him off so he could get the ferry. It was the cheapest way to travel and Merlin had hoped that he would have enough money left over to get him by for a couple of days. No such luck.<p>

* * *

><p>Four days later Arthur was sat at his desk in his office, looking at a film of pictures he had made of him and Merlin when his office door burst open and Hunith came storming in. "What did you say to Merlin?"<p>

"I haven't said anything. I haven't seen him since the day he introduced me to you."

"He dumped you?"

"No I dumped him because I heard the conversation you and Merlin had. I heard you say to Merlin that you bet he didn't love me and I saw him shake his head."

"So you heard me saying that to Merlin and saw Merlin shake his head and you decided there and then that that was it? Your relationship over?"

"Yes."

"Then you are more stupid then I thought." Hunith sighed and sat down facing Arthur and told him what she had said to Merlin as soon as Arthur excused himself and Merlin's reaction and what he had snapped back at her.

"Merlin has never. Ever snapped at me. So I was very taken back when he snapped at me defending you."

"I need to think."

Hunith huffed and stood up. "What's to think about? You clearly still love him otherwise you wouldn't be watching the picture videos you made of you both over and over."

Arthur frowned at Hunith. "How did you-?"

"I just know. Don't take too long Arthur. Otherwise you will lose the best thing that ever happened to the both of you."

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Arthur plucked up the courage to go and see Merlin at where he worked with Gaius. Arthur couldn't believe how stupid he had been, shouting at Merlin, telling him what he thought without knowing the whole truth and then dumping him and leaving him without so much as backwards glance.<p>

Arthur knew that he had a lot of grovelling to do. He should have heard Merlin out and let him explain.

Arthur walked into Gaius' room and saw the old man working at a bench with his back to him. "Gaius?"

Gaius turned and saw Arthur stood there looking nervous. "Arthur my boy. What brings you here?"

"I am looking for Merlin. I have come to explain my behaviour and do some serious grovelling."

"Oh Arthur I'm sorry. But Merlin went back to Ireland a week ago, saying he wasn't going to be coming back."

"Why?"

"I asked him that and the only answer he could give me was, 'because there is nothing here left for me.' I'm sorry Arthur. You've missed him. You are a week to late."

Arthur turned and rushed to the door. "Where are you going Arthur?"

"Ireland."

* * *

><p>Arthur drove over to Merlin's flat, not wanting to believe that Merlin had left and that he was sat watching telly. Arthur knew deep down that Merlin had left but the little bit of hope that inside him, that didn't believe any of it, was the hope that Arthur was hanging onto.<p>

Arthur made his way up to Merlin's flat and let himself in with his key and felt his heart break even more when he found himself standing in and empty flat. Arthur saw the box in the middle of the room and saw that it had his name on it. Arthur walked over and knelt in front of the box and opened it. Arthur started crying at what was inside the box, not bothered with the tears making their way down his face. Arthur reached into the box and one by one, started to lift out all of the things that he had brought and gave Merlin over the years. Right at the bottom of the box was the laptop that Arthur gave Merlin for his sixteenth birthday. Arthur opened the lid and saw a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and saw Merlin's elegant writing.

_"Arthur. Turn the laptop on and type in the password. You will see a folder with your name on it. Take a look._

_P.S. I changed the password. I changed it to what I one day hoped to be. Goes to show I stupid I was to even think that it would happen."_

Arthur turned the laptop on and when it came up for him to type in the password, Arthur typed in the one thing he hoped it wasn't. M-e-r-l-i-n P-e-n-d-r-a-g-o-n. Arthur clicked enter and let out another sob when the password was confirmed correct.

Arthur saw the folder with his name on and clicked it open. As soon as he did he was surprised at the amount of pictures of him and Merlin. Arthur clicked on a document that was labelled 'sayings' and saw it full of sayings that Arthur had said to Merlin when he thought he was asleep.

Arthur let the tears continue to fall and closed the document and was looking through all of the pictures until he came to the end where there was a video labelled 'just me' Arthur turned the sound up and clicked on the video, gasping when he saw Merlin. Just his face and the top of his shoulders, but Arthur saw that he didn't look well, he felt a twisting sensation in his stomach that told him that Merlin looking like that was because of him.

"Arthur. I made this so you can actually listen to what I tried to tell you that day. Me shaking my head when my mum said what she said was in disbelief as I couldn't believe that she actually thought that I didn't love you. Even a blind man can see how much I love, clearly you didn't with your actions that day. And I did defend you. I told my mum exactly how it was she still didn't believe it. I told you she is a stubborn woman and once a thought is in her head then that's it. But no. You decide to go by what you heard afterwards and dumping me before walking out of my life. However much I hate you and still do for you putting me through heartbreak that day. I can't help but still love you." The Merlin on the video sighed and dropped his head. After a few seconds, whilst his head still down, Merlin looked up at the camera. "It goes to show how stupid and daft I am Arthur because I still do."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur whispered as the video stopped running. "And I'm coming to get you back."

* * *

><p>The next day Arthur was on his way to Ireland. Determined to not only find Merlin, but also determined not to return home without him.<p>

After two days of searching where he knew Merlin was when he was in Ireland before he still found nothing, Arthur had even taking to stopping people on the street and showed a picture of Merlin and asked them if they had seen him. No such luck. Arthur walked into a bar and was about to order a drink when he heard someone yell out, "Hey, Merlin. Glasses want collecting. They won't collect themselves."

Arthur hid amongst the crowd and watched as Merlin made his way down from upstairs. Arthur was so happy at finally finding Merlin but saddened as well as Merlin didn't look healthy at all.

Arthur knew that Merlin had to have a room above the pub. He asked bartender which room Merlin was staying in and after handing over some money for persuasion Arthur made his way to Merlin's room and waited.

* * *

><p>Arthur who heard Merlin coming hid himself in the shadows so he was not to be seen.<p>

It was gone midnight after the pub closed when Merlin made his way to his room. He opened his door and locked it behind him, oblivious to someone in the room with him, Merlin walked up to his small table that had some food on it, Merlin groaned, ignoring the rumble in his stomach and pushed the food away. He walked slowly over to his bed and dropped down on it. He lifted his knees up to his chest and began to cry.

Arthur stepped out of the shadows, he took a deep breath, gathering up his courage to speak. It was only when he reminded himself that he didn't come all this way to bottle it at the last second, did he speak. "Merlin."

Merlin gasped when he heard the voice he didn't think he'd hear again. He turned over on his bed and saw Arthur stood by his window, through the darkness of his room he could just make out the tears flowing down Arthur's cheeks. "Merlin I'm so sorry."

"Arthur." Merlin gasped out. He got off his bed and rushed over to Arthur. But before Merlin could reach him, blackness clouded Merlin's vision and Arthur shouting his name out in a panicked voice was the last thing he heard and Arthur rushing towards him was the last thing he saw before darkness took him.

Arthur rushed forward and managed to catch Merlin before he hit the floor. When Arthur failed to bring Merlin round, he took his mobile out of his pocket and rang for an ambulance.

Until the ambulance arrived all Arthur could do was sit on the floor hold Merlin tightly to him. He lifted Merlin's t-shirt and saw that Merlin's ribs where starting to show. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when a doctor came to see Arthur. "Relative?"<p>

"Fiance."

The doctor shook Arthur's hand. "I am doctor Flynn."

Arthur put his hand up to quieten the doctor as his accent was heavy. "Okay. You are going to have to talk to me slowly, it took me a while to understand Merlin."

The doctor chuckled. "Okay. I'm afraid that Merlin's collapse was due to lack of nutrition. Lack of sleep. I rang the pub where he lives and spoke to the landlord. Merlin has three jobs just to pay his way and he barley manages to scrape by. With him working three jobs and hardly sleeping or eating I am very surprised he hasn't collapsed before now. I must ask. If you are his fiance why didn't you notice anything?"

Arthur looked a little awkward. "We had a fight a few weeks back. Last night was the first time I have seen him in weeks. I saw in his room that he had a plate of food and even though his stomach rumbled with hunger, he pushed the plate away." Arthur sank down on to one of the chairs. "He pushed the food away and just collapsed on to his bed and started to cry. I did this to him."

"It is possible that he is refusing to eat because he feels depressed."

"I knew it. I did this to him."

"You can't be certain of that." Dr. Flynn said, placing a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur stood up. "Will he be alright?"

"He is stable at the minute. He will be out for about four days. He needs to catch up on his sleep and whilst he is out we will be able to feed him so he regains strength."

Arthur frowned. "How can you feed him if he is unconscious?"

"A tube through his nose."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Arthur stayed with Merlin until mid-morning and then went outside to ring his father and explain all to him. Uther had been very understanding and told Arthur that he was going to sort everything out his end and pay for Merlin to be transferred from the hospital in Ireland to a private one in London.<p>

When Uther said he would take care everything, he wasn't kidding. He had all the paperwork sorted, checked and signed. And Arthur was surprised to see a paramedic enter Merlin's room with doctor Flynn explaining that he would be transfering Merlin to London. Arthur who had had hardly any sleep, slept by Merlin's side on their way home. When he was determined he wouldn't be leaving Ireland unless Merlin left with him. How they were leaving Ireland together Arthur didn't plan.

Arthur kept telling himself over and over that Merlin would be fine and how Merlin looked and acted when he saw Arthur, showing Arthur that he didn't hate him. Was what kept Arthur going.

* * *

><p>They got to the private hospital and Arthur wasn't surprised to see Uther there waiting. Arthur and Uther stood by and watched as the paramedic sorted Merlin out and pushed him into the private hospital and up to reception, he handed over the papers and the woman at the desk checked them before telling him what room and floor Merlin was to go to.<p>

Arthur and Uther followed. "I rang and told Gaius which private hospital he is at and told him to come and bring Hunith with him."

Arthur just nodded, not taking his eyes from Merlin. "Look what I've done to him father."

"You haven't done this Arthur. This has happened to Merlin because he hasn't eating or sleeping properly."

"Yes and that is because of me."

"How do you work that one out?"

"I'll tell you once he's settled."

* * *

><p>Once Merlin was settled in his own room Arthur sat beside him, taking Merlin's hand in his. Uther sat in the chair, not far from Arthur and looked at his and Merlin's joined hands before looking up at Arthur. "Will you tell me now? He's settled." Arthur took a deep breath and told his father everything that happened from when he was introduced to Hunith to when he found Merlin.<p>

"This still isn't your fault Arthur. And if I catch you blaming yourself, I will get angry with you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes father."

Uther nodded. "Good. I'll go and get us a drink." he stood up and left the room, as soon as the door shut behind him he heard his sons voice. "Merlin what have I done to you." Uther shook his head and walked away.

Uther was just making his way back to Merlin's room with two drinks when he saw Gaius and Hunith. Uther didn't even get a chance to say hello as Hunith started talking. "Why is my son in a private hospital. No doubt you are paying for this. I want him moved."

"No Hunith."

"No?"

"No. Merlin needs help and he needs to recover and being here he can get all the help he needs."

"He can also get that in a hospital that isn't private."

"I'm sorry Hunith but Merlin is staying here. He will be awake in a few days. You can ask him then what he wants. And I bet his answer will be to stay put with Arthur by his side."

"Arthur is here? It's his fault that Merlin is how he is in the first place."

Uther saw red. "No Hunith. It is yours. I know you are a stubborn woman. I am a very stubborn man. As far as I am concerned, no-one is and will ever be good enough for Arthur. That changed when I saw how happy he made Arthur and how happy he made Merlin. So I accepted their relationship and kept quiet. Just like any parent should do who wants to see their child happy. It is not Arthur that has put Merlin in the state he is in now. It is you." not giving Hunith chance to answer, Uther walked away leaving her stood there with Giaus.

"That shot you down in flames didn't it?"

"Gaius." Hunith turned to face Gaius. Shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry Hunith but Uther is right. If you had just accepted this relationship from the beginning Merlin wouldn't be where he is now. He would be safe and healthy at home with Arthur."

"I will come and see Merlin tomorrow Gaius. I just want to be on my own for a while Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "I know you will make the right choice Hunith." Hunith smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Hunith stepped back inside the hospital. She made her way to Merlin's room and saw that the door was slightly open. She looked through the small window in the door and saw her son laying in bed and Arthur sitting in a chair that was pulled right up to the bed, Arthur's head was resting on the bed.<p>

Merlin moaned, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could with out moving his head. He looked at his right hand when he felt it being held and smiled weakly when he saw Arthur asleep, his hand loosely in Merlin's. Merlin pulled his hand back and buried his fingers in Arthur's hair. "Arthur."

Arthur woke up at the sound of his name and looked up at Merlin to see him smiling at him. "Merlin. You're awake. Are you alright? I'll go and get a nurse."

"Arthur. I feel fine. Leave the nurse for a bit. Where am I?"

"In a private hospital. After you collased I rang for the ambulance. They took you to the hospital and once you were stable my father paid for you to go private so you can get better treatment."

"Am I still in Ireland?"

"No Merlin. Your are back in London. Where I hope you will stay. With me." Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand and squeezed it. "Baby I'm sorry. I will never forgive myself for what I have put you through these last few weeks."

"Arthur I'm fine."

"You wasn't when I found you though. What if you had collapsed and they didn't find you until it was too late."

"But you did find me Arthur. You went to Ireland to look for me, you found me, and took care of me. And I bet you have never left my side have you."

"No Merlin."

"Did you go to my flat?"

"Yes Merlin. I watched the video, saw the pictures and everything. I also plan to make you what your password is."

"You want me back?"

"If you will forgive a very very stupid prat."

Merlin smiled and pushed the button to lift the bed up so he was sitting up a little. "Of course I will Arthur. I just don't seem to work without you."

Arthur cried with relief and sat on the bed and drew merlin into a hug. "I love you so much Merlin."

Merlin hugged Arthur back tightly. "I love you too Arthur."

"Merlin?" Arthur and Merlin turned and looked towards the door and saw Hunith stood there. After hearing and seeing what happened in the room, Hunith had thought about what Uther had said and she knew he was right. But seeing and hearing what she just did only made her accept Arthur more.

"I will leave you both to talk." Arthur kissed Merlin and left the room, closing it behind him. He got his mobile out and sent a text to his father. _"He awake."_

* * *

><p>Hunith walked up to Merlin. "I have been told some home truths by Uther Merlin and I have had a couple of days to think things through and I want to say I am sorry for not accepting Arthur straight away. I was wrong. I know that now and I promise you from now on, you will have my support with everything. Will you forgive me?"<p>

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Will you give me away when I marry Arthur?"

"Nothing will make me happier then to give my son away o the man that he loves and makes him happy."

Merlin lifted his arms and Hunith rushed forward and hugged him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue.<strong>_

Arthur carried Merlin into their new home. It had been three weeks since Merlin woke up and Uther pulled some strings and called in favours so his son could marry Merlin. Hunith kept true to her word. She made up with Arthur and apologised to him, she thanked Uther for opening her eyes and did indeed give her son away with a smile on her face.

Arthur, to be honest, couldn't wait for the wedding night as they both agreed to wait. Arthur had just stepped into their home with Merlin in his arms when Merlin started to attack him with his lips.

"Mmhm? Merlin." Arthur said when he managed to get his lips free. "Can't you wait until we get upstairs?"

Merlin let himself drop from Arthur's arms and ripped Arthur's shirt open. "No Arthur I want you now."

"It's our wedding night. It is meant to be spent in a bed."

"And we will be spending it in a bed making love. But right now. I want you here. Get naked."

Arthur obeyed and stripped down to nothing. Merlin did the same and got down on the floor smiling up at Arthur who joined him. Arthur laid on top of Merlin. "I love you Merlin Pendragon."

"I love you too Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur started to kiss Merlin, thrusting his erection against Merlin's. "Oh Arthur." Merlin rolled them both over and straddled Arthur. He took hold of Arthur's cock and was about to sink on to it when Arthur stopped him. "Merlin I haven't prepared you. It will hurt."

"I don't care Arthur. It's been too long. I want you now." Merlin sank down on to Arthur's cock and moaned out loud along with Arthur. Merlin with both pain and pleasure and Arthur with the feeling of being inside of Merlin once again.

Merlin took hold of Arthur's hands and entwined their fingers before he started to bounce up and down on his husbands cock. Merlin threw his head back. "Gods Arthur I've missed this."

"You and me both baby." Arthur moaned as he was thrusting up into Merlin when Merlin would bounce down before raising himself back up.

Merlin held on to Arthur's hands, squeezing his fingers tighter as he got faster. Arthur looked down and saw Merlin's hard cock bouncing up and down, hitting Arthur's stomach, leaking with precum. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me baby."

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur. Blue meeting blue and Merlin came with a shout, covering Arthur's stomach and chest with his seed. Arthur thrust up into Merlin two more times before cumming as well spilling all into Merlin.

Merlin picked up a piece of clothing and wiped his cum from Arthur's stomach and chest before pulling Arthur up with his arms. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin once he was in a sitting position. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and buried his head into Arthur's neck whilst he got his breath back.

Arthur, as best as he could, got up off the floor, still buried in Merlin and carried him to their room. He lifted Merlin up, pulling out of him which made them both moan. He laid Merlin down on thier bed and laid next to him, covering them both up to thier waist.

Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's chest and rested it on his stomach. His eyes followed his hand and saw that Merlin had a lot more weight on him then when he found him in Ireland. Arthur cringing at the thought, jumped when a hand touched his face. He looked at Merlin who seemed to know what Arthur was thinking. "I'm fine now Arthur as you can see."

"I know. I'm-"

"If you say sorry one more time you will be spending your wedding night alone."

Arthur chuckled. "I love you Merlin. So much."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin brought Arthur lips to his and gave him a chaste kiss. " You have fucked me hard. Now make love to me."

"Gladly." Arthur said, smiling at Merlin as he moved to lay on top of him.

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Arthur woke up first, he was spooning Merlin, still buried inside him from the night before. He had his left arm under Merlin that was resting on his stomach, hand holding Merlin's and his right arm thrown over him. He started to move his right hand. He ran it down Merlin's right side, past his hip, down his thigh and back up again. Looking at his husband sleeping peacefully in his arms. Arthur couldn't help but smile and silently thank god that Merlin took him back.<p>

Arthur still blamed himself for Merlin but with Merlin's help and constant telling, Arthur didn't blame himself as much.

"Please tell me you are not thinking about what I think you are."

Arthur started and looked at Merlin who was watching him. "I do think about it now and again but not as often as I used to."

"I'm glad. From this moment on, we forget all the bad things that have happened in the past and focusing on our future."

"Our happy future Merlin."

"Our happy future Arthur." Merlin repeated and lifted his arm behind him to bring Arthur's head down to kiss him as he started to clench himself around Arthur's hardening cock. _Our __extremely__ happy future. _Arthur thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think? I have never wrote a story with so much angst in it. I didn't like writing it. I'm not used to writing angst so it was a bit of a challenge. But it had a happy ending. I liked writing that. :)**_

_**The sequel to 'Kingdoms united' will be called 'Families united' and the first chapter will be posted within two to three weeks :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
